Conquerors
by klavscaroline
Summary: In 978 A.D., Caroline and Klaus were engaged to be married, but after Henrik's death, Klaus flees following a terrible accident, and the discovery of his true powers. A thousand years later, Caroline is the Queen of Supernaturals, but she hears of a rebel Hybrid King who is looking for war. Will their love conquer all, or will their lust for victory conquer them? (AU)
1. The Beginning Of An Era

**(A/N)** This first chapter has been sitting here for weeks now, but I held off publishing it because I'm super nervous about what you guys might think. This is really different to the normal 'light and humour' fics that I write, because this story is dark and it's complex. But I'm really quite proud and excited for it, and I hope you guys will enjoy it too.

This is an AU fic, and I tried my best to stick to the facts from TVD/TO, but there are some supernatural rules that I've bent for the sake of the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

* * *

 **978 A.D.**

She bit her lips nervously as she climbed out his bed, her blonde waves cascading over her bare back.

"What bothers you, my love, you seem restless. I hope you're not having second thoughts," she could feel his arms wrapped around her waist, and his smile on her shoulder.

"Merely jittery for the full moon tonight. The beasts in the forest lie waiting for prey," she lied.

Despite a rudimental upbringing in this small village, Caroline was a lady, and there were certain expectations that came from that. She knew that if the secret in her womb were made known, she would be looked down upon and called a loose woman. _Just like Tatia_.

Though it was improper to lie with a man unmarried, she would not have to keep her secret for long, for she and her intended, Niklaus, were to marry in a fortnight. She prayed that the full moon would pass quickly and uneventfully.

In the outskirts of the village lived men who shape shifted into wolves under the full moon. She did not know if this was common in other places, for she had never travelled further than the next village herself, yet she knew that these beasts were dangerous and killed mercilessly. Her father, William, was a huntsman in his youth, protecting their people from the likes of those beasts, but he, like many others, perished under the claws of the wolf-men many moons ago.

Tonight, they would go into hiding, as they did every full moon, and would only re-emerge when the sun rises from the east.

"Caroline, the wolves have not attacked one of us in a long while," he whispered into her hair, his mother's necklace dangling from his neck, "I only ask that you pack our belongings for the night and head on to the cave with Rebekah"

"Will you not come with us, Niklaus?"

"I promised Henrik that I will take him for a trip to the next town," he purposefully kept himself behind her, so she did not have to see the lies in his eyes, "we will stay in the caves there tonight"

"Must you leave today? It is dangerous, for you and for young Henrik"

"The boy is persistent, and he turns ten today," his brother had asked to see the wolves, and he knew he couldn't deny him, especially when he, too, was curious. It was reckless, but he would do anything to ensure his little brother's safety. He always felt drawn to the full moon, as if it was a source of power, and it gave him a sense of security. Besides, he's a survivor, he's survived Mikael his whole life, there wasn't much that could break him anymore.

Knowing better than to argue, she turned to face him to return the embrace.

"Then I shall pray for your safety," she rubbed her head against his chest, she knew he was more than capable of defending himself, "I love you"

"And I, you," he hummed, "Always and Forever"

The birds began to chirp, signifying the beginning of their day, but if one were to listen beyond the realms of the human world, they may just hear the spirits stir in their sleep.

Tonight will mark the beginning of a whole new era.

* * *

"Help, HELP! Please, anyone," a voice broke out beyond the caves.

"I should imagine it is another one of those foolish men who had forgotten to come into hiding on a full moon. I say we ignore him," one of the villagers said.

The voice got louder and louder, as it approached the entrance of the cave.

"Please help, my little brother," he choked, carrying the limp body in his arms.

Recognising his voice, she jumped up, "Niklaus… NIKLAUS, is that you?" She shouted beyond the boulder that guarded the cave.

Rushing past the boulders, wolves be damned, she saw his figure, barely visible in the morning sun. Even at dawn, she could see his ripped clothes and bloodied body, but none of that could compare to the body he held tightly against his chest.

Soon, the rest of the Mikaelsons appeared beside her and apprehension came upon them.

Henrik, a boy, mutilated by the wolves. Henrik, the light of the family, mangled beyond recognition. Henrik, the innocent, taken away much too soon.

The cries and screams echoed through the forest as the moon took one last look at the destruction it had caused, before it, too, disappeared behind the mountains.

* * *

Screams of sadness turned into screams of panic as the village was set ablaze.

Red.

Everything was red.

That was his first thought when he regained consciousness. Confused, he stumbled outside, hoping to find his love.

The last thing he could recall was the memory of his father stabbing him through the heart with a sword. Perhaps Mikael had finally lost it, he had finally gone too far. He should be dead, or was this Hell. From the sound of chaos outside, he would imagine so.

"Caroline," he called out, praying that he would somehow find her.

"Niklaus," he heard a faint voice behind him.

He had never known hunger until he laid eyes on her. He could faintly recognise his siblings in his periphery, running around the village, chasing and latching on to villagers, but he was too focused on the sound of her heartbeat in front of him.

With inhuman speed, he blurred towards her in the blink of an eye.

"What is happening?" She panicked, "Nik, what is happening? Please, answer me," She held onto the fabric of his vest.

Ba bump, ba bump.

Before she could utter another word, fangs grew from his mouth and sunk down into her neck.

"NO!" She screamed, "Nik, stop"

His urges were too strong, even though every thought in his mind told him to stop.

Nothing had hurt him more than this moment. Hearing her cries of pain, his tears began to mix with the redness of her blood.

"I forgive you, Nik. Always and forever," she whispered as she stilled in his arms.

He had just killed the only woman he had ever loved.

* * *

 **(A/N)** DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, this is going to be a multi-chap story, so this is not some tragic tale. Everything will be explained in the next chapter.

Please help me get over my commitment phobia by **leaving a review** if you liked it and would like to see more.

And in case some of you are angry over Klaus killing Caroline, remember that he has no idea what's going on, and he doesn't know what he's become. All he knows is that he has an uncontrollable urge to kill and drink blood in order to complete his transition, and the first person that he sought after was Caroline because he loves her and wanted to see that she was safe. Remember that control takes years to harness and next chapter, we'll see more of Klaus' POV.

And also, I'm a sucker for a Klaroline baby, but now that Caroline is dead, what's going to happen to it?


	2. Life Is Too Short for a Love Like Ours

**(A/N)** Thank you so much for the reviews and the encouragement you guys have given! I know there are many unanswered questions, and hopefully this chapter will answer some of them.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

* * *

 _ **Previously….**_

 _Before she could utter another word, fangs grew from his mouth and sunk down into her neck._

" _NO!" She screamed, "Nik, stop"_

 _His urges were too strong, even though every thought in his mind told him to stop._

 _Nothing had hurt him more than this moment. Hearing her cries of pain, his tears began to mix with the redness of her blood._

" _I forgive you, Nik. Always and forever," she whispered as she stilled in his arms._

 _He had just killed the only woman he had ever loved._

* * *

Intense pain scorched through his body. He could not believe what he had done. He looked down at the blood in his hands, and fell to his knees.

"Wake up, love, please. I can't do this without you," he let the tears fall freely onto her pale body, "WAKE UP!" He fell on top of her as he held her in his limp arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered repeatedly, stroking her bloodied hair away from her face. She would've looked at peace if it were not the blood splattered across her angelic features.

"I will always love you, Caroline, always and forever"

It was only when he felt his bones begin to break that he had pulled away from his love.

Moments of panic later, he could feel himself transform into a four-legged beast. He surveyed his surroundings, as he came to realise.

He was a werewolf and a vampire.

One was the monster that killed his brother, and the other was the thing that killed his Caroline.

He was an abomination.

The Old Wives' Tales had said that in order to trigger the werewolf curse, one would have to commit a murder, and he had done so by murdering his one love with his deadly fangs.

He could register his family approach him, as his father began yelling at his mother, for her to tell the truth about his parentage.

But everyone at that moment knew. He was not a Mikaelson by blood.

He knew he couldn't stay, he had done enough damage and he refused to hurt the ones he loved anymore than he already had, and of course, he feared for his father's retaliation.

As he ran to the forest, he turned to look at Caroline one last time.

 _Goodbye, my love, I will find you again in my next life, I swear by it,_ he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn that he saw her body move. Shaking away the figment of his imagination, he sprinted as fast as he could on his four legs. Away and away from the place he once called home.

When he grew too tired to run, he curled up against the trees and lied still, hoping that this was all just a dream.

He had lost everything.

* * *

Back in the village, a creature of the night stirred. Her blonde hair was matted with dried blood, and her eyes were bloodshot red.

"Where am I?" She croaked, her mouth bitter and dry, as she sat up from her position on the ground.

Something, or rather, someone was pushed towards her, as he toppled onto the floor beside her.

"Drink," the voice in the dark ordered.

By natural instincts, the sound of the man's heartbeat overwhelmed her senses, and she felt a slight pinch as her canines elongated into fangs.

She could not even register that the man may have once been her fellow villager, for at this moment, all he became was a bag of blood. She drank and she drank until there was no more left, the screams barely heard amongst her bloodlust.

She felt alive.

"Caroline," she heard a familiar voice, "Feeling better, sister?"

Rebekah knelt in front of her. Since her engagement to Niklaus, the Mikaelson siblings have treated her as family and referred to her as a sister.

"Where's Nik?" Caroline looked around. Elijah, she counted, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah. "Where's Nik?" She asked again.

"He-," Rebekah began, holding her hand.

"He's gone," Elijah said solemnly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" She panicked, _did something happen to him?_

"Caroline, how much of tonight do you remember?" Kol asked. The young brunet was usually the jokester of the family, and never one to take seriously, but even at this moment, Caroline could sense the change in his tone.

"I don't-," Caroline shook her head, "I remember seeing him approach me, he held me in his arms, and then it all went black"

The Mikaelson siblings looked at one another nervously.

"Please," Caroline begged, "I need to know," she was approached by silence once more, "PLEASE…"

"Caroline," Finn spoke, lowering himself to the floor, "Niklaus… He left because he did something bad"

"I don't care," Caroline wailed, "We have to find him, he's alone out there, he's your brother"

"Niklaus is not our brother," Finn stated.

"FINN!" His other siblings shouted simultaneously.

"It's true," he continued, "It doesn't mean that I love him any less, but Niklaus is our half-brother, it turns out. He is a vampire, like us, but he is also a werewolf"

Caroline's blood went cold, if that was even possible in her current state. She despised werewolves for they were the ones who murdered his father, the ones who murdered Henrik.

"It can't be," Caroline whispered, "Niklaus would never… he would never hurt anyone"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the morning," Elijah spoke quietly.

Caroline wanted to refuse, but her body was telling her to rest. But before she allowed sleep to succumb her, she asked, "What do you mean we're vampires? How is this possible?"

"It means that I created a spell to make you immortal," another voice approached them. Caroline saw Esther in her long, flowing dress holding a tray of what appeared to be jewellery, "Here, my children, you will be needing one of these each"

"What are they?" Rebekah asked.

"These are known as daylight rings, it will allow you to walk in the sunlight. I will go through all the possible ways to end a vampire's life after you've all rested, but for now, stay away from the sun because it will burn, and eventually kill you, unless you wear this ring"

She handed out a ring to Caroline and each of her children. She glanced at the ring and immediately felt tears burning in her eyes. It was the ring that Niklaus had given her when he proposed, she remembered the day like it was yesterday.

 _Two moons ago..._

 _Caroline was overjoyed, these past two years with Niklaus have been the best she has ever had. Despite having the overcome the devastation of her father's passing, she relied on Nik as a source of stability, love and care, and he offered it all to her without second thoughts._

 _They were currently in the creek an hour away from their village by walk, and it was their little sanctuary. It was the place that they had first met as children, when he was running away from Mikael's abuse and she was mourning her mother's passing._

 _Ten years later, their friendship became stronger and stronger and both relied on each other deeply, until one day the inevitable happened and he had asked her father's permission to court her._

 _It wasn't all smooth sailing as Mikael's father was initially against the pairing. Caroline had come from a respected family of the village, and he had plans to betroth her to Elijah. However, with Elijah's infatuation with a girl named Tatia, and Caroline's growing feelings for Niklaus, William Forbes had stepped in and fought for his daughter's happiness._

 _She smiled thinking of her father, everything she was, she owed it to him. What a shame that werewolves took him so young. What a shame that he would not be able to witness his daughter in matrimony._

 _Now, in the creek, she turned to the grown man beside her as he took her hand and guided her to the waters. It was a liberating feeling as the coolness encased her and she began to sway in his arms._

" _If I could stop time, I would," he began, "life is much too short for a love like ours"_

 _She nodded in agreement, "we are eternal, Niklaus, you and I. In this lifetime, and the next, and the all the ones that come after, I will always find you, and I will always love you"_

 _Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as he pulled her close to him in the water._

" _You're Godsent, Caroline. Your light, your essence, and everything about you is so pure and you make me want to be a better man for you," he whispered against her ear, as if these words were meant for her alone, and not even the trees, the animals, nor the flowers had the right to eavesdrop, "You saved me from myself when I was a child, you gave me strength when no one else did, I love you more than I could ever fathom," he looked her in the eyes, as she peered into his soul, "Caroline, my love, will you marry me?"_

 _Her heart raced at his sincere proposal and she jumped into his embrace with her legs around his torso, "Yes, it would be my greatest honour"_

 _She stepped down onto her own two feet and took his hand into hers, "I love you so, so much," she confessed as she pulled him underwater, where all she could see was him._

 _Underwater, there was no other sound than her own heart beat and she felt so alive in that moment, staring in the eyes of her now, intended. She brought her hand to his face, as he mimicked her and wordlessly, their lips met once more._

 _Finally, they pulled apart and resurfaced to breathe, feeling an aura of bliss._

 _He climbed out of the water and helped her do the same, and together, they lied on the cloth in the pile of leaves beside the creek, and he slipped a beautifully handmade ring onto her finger._

" _I will treasure this forever," she held the ring by her heart, "I promise"_

 _He looked at her, as she looked at him, with love and lust in their gaze._

 _That day, all that was heard in the forest was the sound of lovemaking from a young couple who came together as one for the first time in the countless times after._

"Mother," Kol's voice snapped Caroline out of her trip down memory lane, "Why did you do this to us?" He sounded so small, as though he was much younger than the nine-and-ten years that he was.

"I'm your mother, it is my duty to protect you, always and forever. But I have failed, our Henrik was lost to the wolves and I couldn't bear to see anyone one of you hurt or killed. Your father and I came up with a plan, to turn you all into immortal creatures. With the Doppelganger's blood, the ancient white oak tree and the power of the sun, I transformed you from living to an eternal death. You are not alive, and therefore will never carry on your bloodline, but then again, you will never die"

Caroline gasped, as she soaked in what Esther had said, "What of my child?" She stood up to face Esther, a sense of maternal protectiveness possessing her.

"Your child?" Rebekah cried, as all the siblings turned their heads towards her.

"Worry not, Caroline," Esther brushed the young girl's hair from her face, "Your child is safe. I ensured to perform a spell to protect him before turning you into a vampire, which is why you turned much later than the others"

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, it was the only good news that she had heard since she had awoken. Snippets of memories came to her as she could remember Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah chasing for blood, all the while, she stood in the shadows searching silently for Niklaus.

"Where's father?" Rebekah suddenly asked, breaking the silence, as she turned to Esther.

"Mikael… After he stabbed you and your siblings in the heart, effectively turning you into vampires, he left. He learned the truth of Niklaus' parentage as I'm sure you all have, and he swore he would be back to kill me," Esther's face turned to one of guilt.

Not knowing what to say, Caroline placed a hand on Esther's for comfort, as she looked at the others.

"We are here now," Elijah concluded, "We will protect one another, always and forever"

"Always and forever," the others echoed.

* * *

 **(A/N)** Hope you enjoyed this second chapter, it's twice as long as the first one, and I hope it answered some of the questions you may have been wondering

Please leave a review if you like this story, follow or favourited it, as it would mean a lot to me. I was so surprised to see so all your support so far, and it really motivates me to write faster, hence I'm updating faster than ever

Some things to note in this chapter that is quite important for future plotlines are:

\- Caroline despises werewolves for what they did to her father, as with many other villagers. But will Caroline be able to make an exception for Klaus?

\- I decided not to make Esther a villain in this story as she will play an important part in the later chapters

Next chapter, we'll be introducing Klaroline Baby - I haven't decided on a name for him yet, but I'm going to stick with a Scandinavian name, as the Mikaelsons originated there. I've narrowed it down to **Iver** (Archer's bow) or **Natanael** (Gift from God). What do you guys think, or do you have any other suggestions? Please let me know!

(I was originally planning to change Caroline's name to Karolina as [according to Google] it was first documented before the name 'Caroline', but after reading through the final draft, I felt so detached to this 'Karolina' character, so I decided to stick with the Caroline that we all know and love)


	3. The Hybrid King

**(A/N)** As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourites or followed, you're surely helping me get over my commitment issues. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Last chapter, Klaus ran away before Esther could do a binding spell on him, so he's always been a Hybrid.

And to the Guest with the long review, thank you so much, I live for those - but yes, this story will move at a fairly quick pace, especially in the beginning as I'm sure you're all waiting for the Klaroline reunion - so I don't want to drag it out. Also, thanks to everyone who voted for KC baby's name - Natanael won by a small margin!

This chapter will be set a thousand years later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

 **1936 A.D. - Mystic Castle, Mystic Falls**

She fiddled with her daylight ring, as she sat on the throne with the crown perched heavy upon her head. Today was the quarter-annual Royal Audience, where leaders of each faction would report on recent activities of their represented area. She sat up straight as the leaders of the three represented factions bowed before her.

"Your majesty," Marcel, the current appointed leader of the Vampires, addressed, "The last few months we have been hearing of a rebellion"

Despite being the Queen of the Supernaturals for nearly a thousand years, hearing the title 'Your Majesty' still sounded foreign to her. Her journey from a young village girl to the throne had not been easy at first, as many at the time did not trust a woman to lead. The early days of her reign were troubled with power-hungry usurpers, wars between the factions, and her own fair share of personal woes.

Since then, the realm has been relatively stable as she proved herself to be a worthy Queen to her people, and not just one who abused their power through fear and manipulation. She taught young vampires, werewolves and witches to control and harness their powers for good, and even built schools in and around her capital, Mystic Falls, for children with such gifts. She encouraged peace instead of war, and she taught the misguided the importance of humanity and love. For that, the factions thrived as a united Supernatural community and you could hear songs praising the Queen of Light from continents beyond the seas.

Despite the glory, despite the wealth, despite the adoration from her people, there was still a gaping hole in her heart, the shape a man, created a millennium ago.

For months after that fateful night, she spiralled into a persistent state of sadness. She tried to stay strong for her unborn son and her now adopted family, but even their support and love wasn't enough to bring her light back. When she had given birth to her son, Natanael, it was the most painful, yet fulfilling experience she had felt in her then short life. Despite not being able to care for him all the time due to her newly acquired lust for blood, the darkness that loomed around her very dead heart didn't seem so dark anymore and she had a renewed purpose in life.

Her son meant everything to her, but he was also a living reminder of what she had lost. From the physical features, down to their stubborn and strong personalities, Natanael was truly Niklaus' child.

She remembered the early days of his childhood.

 _It pained her to hear little Natanael cry. It pained her to look at him through a glass window, and having to limit her time with him everyday. It pained her to see that the person to comfort her son was not herself, but the child's grandmother._

 _She appreciated Esther for everything that she had done for her. Raising a newborn, human baby as a baby vampire herself meant that she had to stay away from her son, afraid that she would give into her bloodlust._

 _There were days she wished she had just died under Niklaus' fangs._

 _The Mikaelson siblings had revealed the truth behind her human death the morning after they woke up as Vampires._

 _They had expected her to scream, to shout, and to beg that it wasn't real, but she understood. She understood exactly what it was like to be a vampire, in the presence of a human. Even then, she knew she could not be with her son after he is born for more than mere minutes at a time._

 _So instead, she did scream, she did shout, and she did beg, but it was for them to find him, to bring him back to her. Despite her hatred for werewolves, the thought of losing him was worse than anything wound the werewolves could inflict._

 _And so, the siblings set off to different parts of the world to search for their half-brother. Caroline had wanted to join the search herself, but knowing that she had a son who relied on her, the Mikaelsons convinced her to stay with Esther in the New World._

 _But at the turn of the new millennia, the Witches and Wolves sought war against the Originals. The witches had thought the vampires as unnatural, and the werewolves were bitter that they were being forced out of their territory where the Mikaelson siblings have refurbished their ancestral home into the Mikaelson Mansion._

 _The enemies had taken Natanael, a boy no older than Henrik was he died, and he was still so very, very human. To protect her son and their nephew, the Originals created their first vampire army in the home village-turned-city that they named, Mystic Falls._

 _And so they fought, and they conquered. The werewolves were first to surrender, but soon the witches followed suit. The vampires were too strong, too fast and there were no shortage of them, for they were created, rather than birthed by nature._

 _When the white flags were waved, the three factions sat together for the first time in the place that has now become the Throne Room, and agreed to establish the monarchy of Supernaturals to secure unity. The Mikaelson Mansion had been expanded to become Mystic Palace, and as conquerors, the Originals were made royalty, and many had expected Finn or Elijah to take the throne._

 _But to all of their surprise, the two brothers turned down the throne. Instead, Finn went to live a life of normalcy with a girl they had turn for the army, named Sage, and Elijah had turned it down knowing that it was in the realms' best interest to appoint Caroline as Queen._

 _He had faith in Caroline. Her strength, her hold on humanity and her kindness made her someone the people could admire instead of fear. She showed love in Natanael, forgiveness in her understanding of Niklaus and care in the Mikaelson siblings._

 _So on the throne she sat, with the chair next to her empty. The Queen never married, and so the seat for the Prince Consort remained unclaimed. When all was settled, and her son was returned, the search for the missing Mikaelson resumed._

 _Decades had passed, and centuries flew by, and Natanael had long become a vampire himself, yet there was no news of Niklaus. The closest the siblings ever got was information that he had settled somewhere in England, as Alpha of his pack. But every time they searched for him, he disappeared, as if he knew they would be there, and simply did not want to be found._

 _They never told Natanael, nor anyone else, the identity of his father, just that he had perished before he was born in a village fire. Perhaps this was easier for a child to hear in comparison to having to find out that his father had left him and his mother after becoming a beast._

"Your Majesty," Marcel repeated, garnering the attention of the Queen, "If I may ask of your thoughts on this matter?"

Caroline cleared her throat, trying to hide the fact she had been pathetically lost in thought over someone who had left them a millennium ago, "To whom do I owe this rebellion to?"

"One who calls himself The Hybrid King. We do not know much more of his identity"

Chills ran down her spine, _it couldn't be, after all these years_ , she thought, _it must be someone else._

"There has been whispers that he has built an army of Hybrids, strong enough to take down our forces," Marcel continued

"How is this possible?" She asked, struggling to remain still in her seat.

"All we know for now are myths and rumours," Tyler, the new leader of the werewolf faction added, "It is incredibly rare for a vampire and werewolf to coexist in the same being, but it is rumoured that he is as old and as powerful as you, Your Majesty. The legends say that the Hybrid King had settled in England in his early days and recruited packs from all across Europe. He controls the largest pack in the world, and some five hundred years ago, he found a way to turn the wolves into Hybrids, just like him"

"How, and why raise a rebellion now?"

"In order to turn a werewolf into a Hybrid, he would need the blood of a Doppelgänger from a specific bloodline. But it seems that the girl has recently turned herself into a vampire, rendering her blood useless. The Witches have received word that the Rebel King plans to find a loophole in the ritual, so he can continue to create Hybrids," Bonnie, the leader of the witches spoke.

"And there is one way," Marcel said carefully, "One that not many know about"

"The blood of my son," Caroline breathed out.

"A Tri-brid has powers to turn a wolf into a Hybrid without the need for Doppelgänger blood," Marcel confirmed, "But rest assure that the powers Prince Natanael possesses is limited knowledge amongst the realm, and those who know are loyal to you, and you only. The Rebel King only knows that the key lies in Mystic Palace, but nothing more. No details on whom, or what, or where exactly"

"We will do whatever it takes to keep my son safe," Caroline demanded, "Please summon him back from his travels, and tell him his mother misses him so"

The double doors of the Throne Room opened with a bang to reveal a fifth person in the room.

"And I'm sure you and I both know who this Hybrid King is, Your Majesty, and we have just received a letter of request for an audience," Elijah's voice rang out.

The other faction leaders looked confused at the Queen's Royal Advisor.

Despite not having uttered these two words in nearly 900 years, the name still felt familiar upon her lips.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," she whispered.

* * *

 **(A/N)** So that's where Klaus has been all these years… and did you guess that Natanael is a Tri-brid and Klaus is unknowingly hunting down his own child? And what do you think Klaus wants an audience with the Queen for?

Sorry for the lack of Klaroline interaction in this chapter but it was necessary to give you some background information of the monarchy.

As always, please leave a review as it would really motivate me to update more frequently!


	4. A Thousand Years Is A Long Time

**Chapter 4**

 **(A/N)** I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait and I think I ought to give an explanation. I promised you guys a Klaroline reunion this chapter, and I did plan for it to happen. But when I started writing it, it felt too rushed and it didn't quite make sense. So after months of frustration, I decided it was best for me to leave it until next chapter because there's still so much we need to get through before then.

But as always, just because there're no Klaroline interactions, there are still plenty of Klaroline scenes.

And just before we start, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed as it was pivotal to me getting this chapter done. If it weren't for you, I think I would've given up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _The double doors of the Throne Room opened with a bang to reveal a fifth person in the room._

" _And I'm sure you and I both know who this Hybrid King is, Your Majesty, and we have just received a letter of request for an audience," Elijah's voice rang out._

 _The other faction leaders looked confused at the Queen's Royal Advisor._

 _Despite not having uttered these two words in nearly 900 years, the name still felt familiar upon her lips._

" _Niklaus Mikaelson," she whispered._

* * *

"An audience?" Caroline panicked as the leaders of the factions left the room, leaving herself and Elijah behind to discuss the new revelations, "Elijah, I… I can't do this, I can't face him. It's been a thousand years, and I can't bear to see him standing in front of me as our enemy… I just can't," her emotions were heightened at the possibility of seeing him. She's dreamt of this day for so long, but never had she imagined that she would have to treat him as a threat to the realm, a threat to her and a threat to _their_ son.

"I understand that it's difficult, Caroline, anyone in your position would be scared, and it's alright, even a Queen can admit to having fears. But we have to think through this logically. If we grant him an audience and come to a kind of agreement, we can prevent a potential war on the horizon. We could save thousands of innocent lives, and ensure peace and safety in the supernatural community that we have worked so hard to maintain," Elijah reasoned, then switching his tone as he assumed his position in court, "As your Royal Advisor, I may attend on your behalf, if Your Majesty would allow. He is my brother, and I was his closest companion in his youth, perhaps I can reason with him"

Fearing that she would lose all sense of control at the sight of him, Caroline agreed, "I trust you, Elijah, I trust you with all my heart. Thank you, brother"

"We protect one another," he repeated their promise from a thousand years ago, " _Always and forever_ "

* * *

His blue eyes turned golden as he gave orders as the Alpha of his pack, the largest group of Werewolves, now turned Hybrids, in the world, with members recruited from all corners of Europe and Asia.

As he prepared for his journey to this place known as Mystic Falls in what is now America, he couldn't help but remember the sadness and despair that overwhelmed him after he had left his family, and worst of all, killed his love, Caroline. She didn't deserve to die like that, in the arms of the person she trusted most.

He laughed bitterly at the thought that her blood had triggered his transformation into both a vampire and a werewolf. He got to live because she had died.

The guilt and pain made him wish he was dead.

For the first few decades since his departure, he knew his family would search the world to find him, but he was dangerous, and he couldn't bear to be the cause of anymore suffering in his family, especially after learning that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire.

Eventually, he had settled in Northern England, where the winds were harsh, but the werewolves harsher, and the news of his family stopped coming. He had no right to be, but a part of him was left disappointed as he had come to a realisation that they had moved on without him.

Time went by and loneliness and grief settled in. He watched one by one as his werewolves passed away, but he stayed immortal, and every death hit him harder than the one before.

He sought information from powerful witches and found that there were ways to turn his wolves into Hybrids, just like him, and for the first time in centuries, he finally found solace in the fact that he would no longer have to witness another death.

It was no easy task, as the witches had informed him that the ritual would require the blood of Tatia's Doppelgänger, as her blood was used in the ritual to turn him and his siblings into the first vampires. Towards the end of the fifteenth century, he had finally found the girl he needed, Katerina Petrova, and he had witches place her under a preservation spell to ensure she wouldn't die at a ripe old human age.

He had been successful for centuries, eventually creating himself an army of Hybrids, strong enough to take down their enemies. Together, they conquered the lands of Europe and Asia, with him as their Alpha, united under Lupinus Aeternum, to represent their vampire-werewolf status.

It was all smooth sailing until a few years ago when someone had broken Katerina out of her preservation spell, and assisted in her fleeing from his captivity. By the time he had found out, she had already turned into a vampire, rendering her blood useless.

The pack was in panic at the thought that the future generations of wolves would not be able to join their family in lifelong immortality. Soon, they would have to witness death once more and feel the pain it leaves behind.

He had to figure out a way, as the Alpha of his pack, he had to ensure the safety of his wolves, but most importantly, he did not want to be reminded of what death felt like. And so here he was, packing his bags to head to Mystic Falls, to meet the supposed Queen of the Supernaturals and the secret weapon she holds dear in her castle.

Some Queen she was, he thought to himself. He did not know her name for everyone in the realm only referred to her as their Queen or Her Majesty, but he's heard enough about her to be intrigued.

His sources had informed him that she was a vampire, one of the oldest ones too, and she came into power after a vicious battle between the factions some 900 years ago. She was kind and generous, and her people loved her. But what intrigued him the most was the rumour that she had a son, and some insisted she had given birth to him as a vampire, a myth he highly doubts.

But as a preacher of peace, she was no match for his strategy in battle. And he would've gone straight for the attack if not for the one recurring face inside his mind, the thing holding onto his last strand of humanity.

Caroline.

He knew that she would not approve of his violence, so he would try for peace. He would go negotiate with the Queen herself, but if she does not abide by his rules, there will be bloodshed, for that he can guarantee.

In his world, losing was not an option.

* * *

"Sir Niklaus, Alpha of Lupinus Aeternum," the royal herald announced as the doors to the throne room opened to reveal the Original Hybrid walking in with four council members of his pack behind him.

He strode into the room confidently, his dark robes looking out of place in the brightly coloured room. He had dropped his last name since it was revealed to him that Mikael was not his father. It served as nothing but a painful reminder for the family he had left behind.

The family that now sat before him.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his older brother sat upon the throne merely ten feet away from where he was standing. He hadn't changed one bit, except his hair was significantly shorter, but it was Elijah, for that he was certain.

"Elijah," he whispered his name, as his pack looked at him curiously.

"Niklaus," the older Mikaelson greeted. Despite having expected him, Elijah's heart swelled at seeing his younger brother for the first time in a millenium.

"And here I thought the monarch was a Queen, but I shouldn't be surprised to see you on the throne. You were, after all, destined for great things, according to Father anyway," he thought back to the times Mikael favoured Elijah and had even wanted to offer him Caroline's hand.

"I assure you're not mistaken, the Queen is currently indisposed and I'm here on her behalf as Her Majesty's Royal Advisor"

"How fancy…," he drawled, keeping up with the nonchalant façade in front of others, "Whilst it is good to see you, brother, I am, however, here to give my conditions"

"Which are?"

"The first is for you to hand over what I need in order to create my Hybrids, and the second is the throne that you're sitting on. I'm the most powerful creature on this Earth and I think I'm a little more deserving to be on the throne, don't you think?"

"The years have changed you, Niklaus," Elijah commented.

"And I see they haven't for you. Still the same Elijah craving authority and power by doing the Queen's bidding," Klaus said spitefully, upset at the fact that his brother had not caved to his demands.

"I do not lust for power like you do," Elijah pointed out, "Nor do I recall you ever being this way"

"A thousand years is a long time, brother"

"It sure is," he said wistfully, "Regardless, I cannot give you what you ask for, but I implore you reconsider your future actions. These people are innocent and they shouldn't have to be dragged into your war for domination. More so, our Queen is kind, and we will never accept you as King"

"Sounds to me like you're very much in love," Klaus scoffed.

"Merely admiration, as I'm sure you will feel the same"

"I doubt that," he said, eyeing his brother challengingly, "I'll see you on the battlefield"

When he left, Elijah couldn't help but consider whether he had made the right choice by keeping Caroline's identity a secret. Knowing his brother now, he would've accused him of lying before proceeding to a rampant massacre in this very room until he got to see her and Caroline was in a much too delicate position to witness his tyranny.

By saving the Queen, he risked the lives of their people, and he prayed to God that it would be worth it.

* * *

Elijah entered the adjoined council room where he found Caroline and the faction leaders sat around the battle table.

"Your Majesty," he greeted politely.

"I heard it all," she whispered, all formalities forgone, "I should have gone out there to face him, but I couldn't"

It was the first time the faction leaders witnessed any signs of the Queen falter in her reign. The look of sadness and regret was so apparent on her face that no one dared to speak.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, he is not the Niklaus we once knew. I had hopes that he would settle for negotiation but his lust for power has taken over his love for family. I'm afraid he's gone half mad," Elijah said, comfortingly, as the faction leaders absorbed the information without interjecting.

"We must prepare for battle at once," she said in dismay. It was silly of her to imagine that things would go any other way. A thousand years was indeed a long time, but she remembered the promise she made to him when he proposed.

 _We are eternal._

And she had always dreamed that one day he would be back by her side, as if nothing had ever changed, because despite it all, their love was unbeatable. Tears that threatening to fall were stinging at the back of her eyes, but she resisted the urge to break down in front of the council members.

But before she could continue her war plan, a blond young man carrying a bow and arrow entered the room.

"Mother," he announced, "I wish to fight in the war"

"Natanael," Caroline said in surprise, finally able to produce a smile on her face, as she walked over to embrace her son, "I didn't expect you would be back so soon"

"I heard of the usurper, this so-called Hybrid King, and I came back to fight for the realm, to fight for you, Mother"

Caroline's gaze was filled with pride at her son's courage, but she knew that this was no laughing matter, "Natanael, I cannot allow you to do that. You are what he's after. Your blood is the key to his plans"

"All the more reasons to defeat him. He thinks that he is the most powerful creature on this earth, but he has never met me," he said boldly.

"I will not allow this," Caroline said definitively.

"I am a Tribrid, he cannot hurt me!"

"And I am your Mother! I will not allow you to risk your life for anything. This is not child's play anymore, Natanael, this is war," she reprimanded, much harsher than she had ever been to her only son. She knew that Natanael was stubborn, just like his father, but she would rather die than see her son harmed in any way, "There is a reason we kept your identity a secret. If people knew about you, they would find ways to capture you and take your potent blood to use for their own personal gain"

"Mother…"

"It is final," she interrupted, "Lord Mikaelson, please escort the prince to his room"

"I'm not a child anymore," Natanael huffed, but followed his uncle regardless.

When the two Mikaelson men had left, she turned to face her council members once more, "Prepare the army, I want to know everything there is to know about a Hybrid's weakness, and we will adjourn in this room tomorrow"

"My Queen, if I may," Tyler spoke as Caroline nodded for him to continue, "I think it would be ill-advised for you to enter the battlefield. The Hybrid King is a dangerous man, and one bite from him can result in a deadly end. If anything were to happen to you, the realm would fall apart, we should have you safeguarded in the palace"

"I appreciate your concern, Lord Lockwood, but I must enter the battlefield. I'm the last hope standing in between Niklaus and the realm"

"How can you be so sure he would listen to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Because… Niklaus Mikaelson is my fiancé"

* * *

 **(A/N)** : Please leave a review to feed my muse. And feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr (klavscaroline) for update news!


	5. O' Father Dearest

**Chapter 5**

 **(A/N):** thank you for all your support, it motivates me to write more, hence this quick update!

This chapter is the reason why I wrote the story and it's the first thing I envisioned when I came up with the idea of it. As you can imagine, I'm pretty nervous but excited at the same time, and I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

 _Songspiration: Natural by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Mystic Palace stood tall on the apex of a stretch of greenery. It appeared extravagant and inviting, but he knew from his visit a week ago that the path leading up to it was filled with trenches and traps.

Here at the bottom of the hill, his army of Hybrids stood behind him, dispersed across the field that stretched for miles. On the other side were an array of supernatural species dressed in royal purple, in uniform position to defend the palace behind them. The vampires and werewolves readied at the sides, whilst the witches with their grimoires gathered in the middle, with their respective faction representatives at the forefront.

Unlike his many battles in the past where he invaded his enemies without warning, this felt like a real war. Opposing sides stood on either ends, waiting for the final negotiations to take place before one took the first move.

After he had declared war in the throne room, he had received a signed document from Elijah within the hour stating that he was now an official enemy of the realm and that the battle will begin at midnight under the full moon in the palace battleground where the Hybrids had laid siege. For what respect he had for his brother, he agreed to the terms.

As the full moon rose higher and higher above them, the royal army parted in the middle to reveal three dark figures. When they stepped into the moonlight, Klaus' breath hitched ever so slightly at the sight of the three Mikaelsons siblings, two of which he had not seen for much too long.

In magnificent battle armour, his brothers, Elijah and Kol stood proudly beside his sister, Rebekah, barely two hundred yards away from where he was standing. With his enhanced abilities, he could hear his sister sob, as Kol put an arm in front of her to stop her from running to him.

"Is the Queen too cowardly to show for battle?" He taunted, taking a step closer towards the palace. There was simultaneous shift in the royal army as they drew their weapons, ready to attack at any time.

Despite the distance, he was certain that his siblings and the other vampires could hear him from their enhanced hearing, just as he could hear them. "One final chance, Niklaus," Elijah said, ignoring his question, "Step down and we can put an end to this, once and for all"

"Unless you give me what I desire, I can guarantee this will end in a bloodbath," he replied menacingly, "Peace is not an option," his hybrids cheered him on from behind.

" _She_ would not want this," Elijah continued, trying to hide his desperation, aware that he was pushing boundaries.

" _SHE IS DEAD,"_ he roared, knowing exactly who his brother was speaking of, "Do not use her memory against me," he whispered, so low that only the Originals had the ability to pick up.

And nothing will bring her back.

* * *

She removed the crown from her head and placed it delicately on her vanity table. She remembered when it was first forged, she found it much too heavy and had to periodically take it off to rest her head before she would have a migraine. So many years have past and this very crown became integral to her body and it almost felt strange to step outside without it.

In the mirror, she saw the same blonde girl that she had seen for a thousand years staring back at her, but this time, instead of her sophisticated gowns, she was dressed in a sleek, black bodysuit, adorned with metal plates on her torso.

"Your Majesty," her guard knocked on her door lightly, "It's time"

She took a deep breath, as she began to walk out of her room. Every step felt heavier than the last as it was one step closer to the man she had dreamt of seeing for the past millennium.

And she hoped she had the strength within her to defeat him.

* * *

"Her Majesty, the Queen," the army had once again parted to allow the ruling monarch into the battlefield, this time bowing as the figure walked past them. She had an aura of power and authority that exudes her every step even though he could not see her face as it was hidden by the shadows of her people.

When the moonlight finally illuminated her face, he stopped breathing altogether. What kind of a cruel joke is this? How could they torture him with whatever mind tricks their witches were playing? He should've known that it was foolish to trust his brother to play fair.

She looked beautiful, just as he remembered and even though he knew she wasn't real, he wanted to look at her just for a few more seconds before he would come to his senses and she would disappear from his sight once more.

It had been so long since she bled her life away in his arms, but every feature of her was exactly as he remembered. She was, afterall, permanently etched into his mind. Everything from her curly blonde waves, to her bright cerulean eyes, the slight curvature on the tip of her nose and the way she bit her lips when she was nervous were just as he remembered. He had made sure to draw them on paper countless of times over the last millennium so that he would never forget.

"No," he shook his head, refusing to succumb to their manipulation.

"Nik," she whispered, shakily.

"No," he repeated, "This isn't real," he paced backwards, unwilling to look up at her, regardless of how much his heart ached for him to.

"Nik, it's me," she said ever so softly, but her voice reverberated throughout his entire body, "Please, don't do this," he could see that she was twisting something on her finger. It was his ring that he had given her all those years ago, the one that she had kept on the same finger everyday since.

There was silence for a split second, no one dared to move a muscle, but when he looked up, his eyes were gold, with black veins running down his cheeks. All he could see was her, and everything in the periphery was all but a blur. Without thinking, he sped towards her in his Hybrid speed.

For what happened in the next few seconds was utter chaos. Interpreting his sudden movement as a threat, the royal army started bolting at full speed towards the Original, who expertly dodged every attack. Seeing that their leader had made the first move, the rest of the Hybrids transformed into wolves and followed his lead.

Vampires and shifting werewolves from the other side rushed into his path, with their sharp fangs ready to rip his throat out. But he was the notorious Hybrid for a reason, and he expertly tore out their hearts with his only mission focused on getting to Caroline and holding her to see if she was real.

That night, the sky rained blood as vampires, werewolves, witches and Hybrids fell in the name of their protecting their cause. Howls and screams echoed in the darkness as witches began their chanting to hold off the incoming enemies, all the while being slaughtered mercilessly by the few monsters who had been able to fight through their incantations from the power that the full moon provided them.

Caroline stood defiantly, baring her sharp fangs, as she was surrounded by a group of Hybrids. Although she was an Original and a Hybrid's venom would not kill her, she knew that she would be significantly weakened, buying them enough time to find other methods of ending her.

But she was going to fight with every ounce of power she had. As they closed in on her, she sped towards them, ripping out heart after heart, too hellbent on surviving to let the guilt ride through. She had centuries on these Hybrids and despite not having been in battle for well over nine hundred years, none could truly match her ability. But as one fell, another one would take its place, and she didn't know how long she would be able to keep up.

Below her, she could see Klaus fighting through a group of vampires, as he was appeared completely unaffected by the witches' spells. He looked up and caught her eye, before taking in the situation around her.

Urging himself to get to her, he ran as fast as he could, knocking off a pack of werewolves who attempted to jump onto him.

"Stop," he ordered his Hybrids, "Harm the Queen and I will end you"

His Hybrids looked at him in shock, their heads held low as they obeyed their Alpha, all the while wishing revenge for the death of their pack members that lied beside them.

Despite the ongoing battle around them, he locked eyes with her, and slowly his fangs retracted and his eyes were blue once more. Slowly and hesitantly, he walked towards her, the blood splattered on her face did nothing to tarnish her beauty. But just as he reached out to touch her, he felt an arrow pierce his heart.

An arrow soaked with vervain and wolfsbane.

He staggered backwards and fell to the floor, his Hybrids ready to attack the assailant. A young man jumped well above their heads and landed in the middle of the fully formed circle, immediately stepping in front of Caroline.

"Natanael!" Caroline shouted, her heart dropping as fear coursed through her body, "Go back to the palace at once!" She did not have time to plead with her son, they were completely surrounded by enemies.

Klaus did not recognise this man, but from what he could tell, Caroline cared a great deal about him to keep him hidden in the sanctuary of her home. He ignored the jealousy and pain as he wrenched the arrow from his heart, the wound unwilling to heal due to the potent toxins.

"And so we meet," Natanael said, "The usurper himself"

The two stared down each other, both coming to notice their odd similarities. Natanael had the same dirty blond hair, the same smirk and the faintest signs of dimples on his now scowling face, but his face shape, nose and blue eyes were reminiscent of the woman behind him.

The same blue eyes that now turned golden.

"I'm delighted my reputation precedes me," Klaus said arrogantly, "Although I can't say the same for you"

"It doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is that I am the Tribrid you're looking for and I'm the last face you'll see before you die"

Natanael started chanting and before long, the Hybrids shifted back to their human forms and they, including Klaus, clutched their heads in pain.

"Stop!" Caroline shouted, gripping onto her son's arm.

"He will kill you if I don't kill him first," Natanael reasoned, "I can end this for us, I have to. Always and Forever"

Upon hearing his family's mantra, he roared with what strength he had at the kid who had the audacity to say these words to Caroline.

"Stop, Natanael, you don't understand," Caroline sobbed, as he continued his spell. She knew she was the only person who could stop her son once he had his mind set on something.

"I'm trying to protect you, Mother," he said distracted, breaking off the spell.

Most of the Hybrids had already fallen, giving him the opportunity rip out their hearts. But before he could begin, a faint voice spoke out.

"Mother?" Klaus croaked, having fallen to his knees. Natanael saw a look in the man's eyes that he had never seen before, a look of confusion, mixed with happiness and regret.

"Nik…" Caroline whispered, stepping in front of her son.

"Is he…?" Klaus slowly pushed himself onto his feet and walked towards her, his eyes shining with hope as realisation dawned upon him.

Caroline nodded, and all he could think of was to embrace the two of them. But before he could, he was too distracted to notice that Natanael shot another arrow towards him, this time, the tip was formed from a piece of white wood.

In that split second, she instinctively jumped in front of Klaus, and pain radiated within her entire body as the white oak stake pierced through her armour and burned her flesh.

She could barely register the voices around her, but she could feel Klaus holding her against him as she fell onto the ground and Natanael on his knees shaking her shoulders.

"Mother," he sobbed, hurt and furious that Caroline was the one lying on the floor instead of the Hybrid, "I'm going to kill you," he growled at Klaus.

"Caroline," Klaus pleaded, watching her die in his arms for the second time, "Please, don't leave me again". He turned to Natanael, who had tears in his eyes, "We have to do something"

They slowly removed the arrow from her chest, afraid that the white oak would splinter into her heart if it hadn't already. Once they had it out, Caroline was still limp in his arms, her chest steady as she stopped breathing altogether. Her once porcelain skin was beginning to ashen.

"I don't know if this will work, but," Natanael bit into his wrist as he held it over his mother's mouth, whilst Klaus tipped her head backwards.

After several seconds, Caroline regained colour and began to stir, slowly opening her eyes. Relieved, both men exhaled the breath they were subconsciously holding, with a faint smile on their faces.

"Thank you," Klaus said sincerely but weakly as he was quickly losing blood from his unhealing wound.

Natanael shook his head, "I didn't do it for you," he said flatly, "I don't know what your plan is, but if you think you can fool me into believing you're on our side, you're mistaken. I will protect my family at all costs"

"Always and forever," he said absentmindedly in a whisper. As Natanael began his spell once again, he thought about the events that had transpired that night. If he were to die at the hands of his son, at least he got to know of him and even if only for a few minutes, he had the chance to hold Caroline in his arms one last time.

As he was beginning to feel the pain overwhelm his consciousness, his entire body curled to the ground, his face inches away from where Caroline's laid. She held onto his gaze, though conscious, she was too weak to move, and he said the one thing he had to say before it was too late.

"I love you, Caroline," he said, as his world turned black.

"I love you, too," she mouthed, as she reached over to hold his hand as tears fell onto the grass beneath her.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by the Tribrid as his incantations trailed off to a halt.

"Mother?" Natanael looked at the Queen for clarification, suddenly things didn't seem so black and white.

Caroline turned to look at her son, as he kneeled beside her, before turning back to an unconscious Klaus.

"Your… father," she croaked before fading to black herself.

* * *

 **(A/N):** dun dun dun.

What did you guys think of the reunion? Did you like it, was it too cliche? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'm incredibly nervous to read your reactions.

Any guesses on what will happen in the next chapter? It's going to be something exciting, so stay tuned!


End file.
